Singing in the Snow
by MCRFanatic
Summary: The winter brings terrible times for the fairies, but will the help of a special newborn save them all? OCxZexion and some Akuroku   R


Ok so I finally got Re;Coded! And to congratulate myself, I'm writing another story just for you guys! :3 Yeah, so there might be a smidged of yoai in this here story. If you do not like yoai (I have yet to meet someone who doesn't) then plase don't read. If you do, plase continue reading and review at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom Hearts, why would you think that? I did own a Roxas plushie and a Demyx plushie, but Axel and Zexion took them from me. :(

~Oo~

It was a quiet day. The snow was gently falling to the ground. Animals were hybernating and children were playing, making snowmen. Faeries were hard at work, bustling around the woods to find berries and such to eat durning the long winter. The elders predictied a new Fay was to be born, and of a female. This was great news to the Faeries.

Vexen, one of the elders, also predicted that the winter would be long and cold, obviously making the new Fay a winter Faery. Thats is why the Faeries are hurring to find food, a blizzard was coming and they had to prepare. If they didn't almost half the Faeries could be killed.

Zexion, a Illusion Fay was hurring to the nest were he resided. The meeting of the elders was about to begin and he didn't want to miss it. One Faery of every element was to participate. There was Axel the fire Fay, Vexen the ice Fay, Xemnas the nothing Fay Lexeaus the earth Fay, Luxord the time Fay, Saix the moon Fay, Xigbar the space Fay, Xaldin the wind Fay, Demyx the water Fay, Marluxia the plant Fay, Larxene the weather Fay, and Roxas the light Fay.

Once Zexion had succesfully made it to the meeting, without getting frostbite, he found his place next to Lexeaus and Saix. Axel and Vexen had yet to show up. Axel, being the fire Fay, was probably having issues resisting the cold. Vexen on the other hand was probably looking after the new Fay's nest where they had put her after Xigbar found her.

She was a tiny Fay when they found her nestled up in the little snowflake where she resided. Vexen made sure she was carefully taken to the nesting area where they would await her hatching. She had yet to come out and the Council was getting impatient. All that Zexion knew about her was that she was a snow Fay, a very rare Fay. Not many Fays are born of winter elements. Only few, such as Vexen can control ice, but none of snow have ever been recorded.

Zexion sighed heavily. He was not allowed to see the new Fay. Only those who shared the same element or were born during the same season as her could visit. Saix looked at him, he knew that Zexion was feeling a bit under the weather. He concluded it to be just a minor cold, but non the less, he always watched out for others.

"Zexion, are you feeling alright? You seem a bit depressed," he asked. Zexion looked at him and gave him a quick little smile.

"No, I'm quiet alright, just a bit tired is all," Saix raised an eyebrow at him. He knew of the younger Fay's constant reading and studying usually interfeared with his sleeping patterns, but he would always come to the meetings fully awake. Saix shook it off and turned to Xemnas, who was awaiting for the rest of the Faeries to stop talking. Once everyone settled down, Xemnas began to talk.

"As you all may know, a new Fay was discovered a few days ago. We know that she can control snow and that she is a winter Fay. We have yet to give her a name though," Everyone murmered in agreement. What were they to name this new Fay? A hand shot out from the group. It was Demyx.

"How about Xenon?" he asked shyly. He was one of the newer fay to become part of the council. Xemnas shook his head, it just wasn't good enough for him. Everyone looked at one another, hoping someone could think of something good. Then Zexion put his hand up.

"Zexion, what do you have in mind?" Xenmas asked. Zexion looked around to see everyone looking at him. They knew he had a good name. It was always an honor to name a newborn Fay, and if you did, there was a possibility that you and the newborn would become lovers. It was extremly rare that it would happen, and everyone wanted a chance at it.

"Axtek, her name should be Axtek," he said. It was a simple name. A name that would work well for everyone. Xemnas thought for a second before smiling and nodding his head.

"Axtek it shall be then. Now, Zexion I expect you to be there to name her infront of the Wood's, if you are not I shall give the naming to someone else," Zexion nodded his head. He knew that everyone would do everything in their power to stop him from naming the Fay. Xigbar and Xaldin would be tricky duo to get past though. The two of them would want to name the new born more than anyone else. "Now, I expect you too all get along durning this time. I do not need a repeat of last centuries naming," he said in a growling tone, causing all the fay to cringe in fear.

No one wanted a repeat of last year, when Roxas was born. Now that was a day that was best to be forgotten. Lets just say that Axel was the one to name him, and god knows how much of the nest he burned down that day.

All of them nodded. Smiling Xemnas tunred his back to the group and walked out of the room. Axel let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Roxas, who shook his head at the hot headed idiot. Even Roxas knew what Axel did at his ceramony, Demyx had told him a year after the incident. Fay were still trying to forget it, even now. "You idiot," he mummbled, getting up from his chair. Axel followed him.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Axel said as he walked out of the room, behind Roxas. Zexion shook his head, gathering up his books, and walked out of the room. As he reached the opening to the outside world, Zexion let out a shiver. Winter was never his favorite season. Gathering up his strength, and his warmth, Zexion flew out of the nest as fast as he could.

~Oo~

Dun, da, da, dun! *My epic fail at fanfare!* I got it done! Took me like all summer, and fall, and winter...wow, that took me a long time didn't it? Anyways, reviews are nice. Please and thankies! :D


End file.
